


untitled

by rojhaz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, всёоченьплохо
Language: Shqip
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Объездить мальчишку оказалось не так-то просто, но он и не ждал, что у них вообще что-то получится — шутка ли, собственный сын требует к себе безраздельного внимания не только в работе, но и в постели.  
Когда это произошло, Герк попытался досчитать до десяти, выровнять дыхание и успокоиться, но Чаку, который с каждым счетом приближался все ближе, хватило трех шагов, чтобы прижаться к нему вплотную, ухватить за ворот футболки и досказать все свои требования.  
— Когда ты успел меня перерасти, — только и смог выдавить из себя Герк.  
Чак раздраженно выдохнул.  
С тех пор прошло не так много времени, но с каждым днем Герк все яснее понимал, что если ему когда-либо придется сменить дрифт-напарника, он скорее вообще уйдет с этой службы. Невозможно было доверить кому-то такие знания. Иногда Герк врал себе, конечно, что так он больше контролирует сына, но на самом деле после дрифта секс не слишком-то котировался как точка контроля. Может, дело и было как раз в том, что не стоило когда-то вообще соглашаться и брать его своим напарником?  
Когда Чак прошел свой первый настоящий бой, Пентекост поздравил Герка с первой победой над ним, пошутил, сказав, что Герк "наконец объездил пацана". Герк до сих пор не считал себя вправе принять это поздравление, впрочем.  
Теперь так особенно — Чак все больше брал полный контроль над ним, когда всем своим весом седлал его; Герк ногтями впивался в его округлую задницу, Чак в отместку давил на его ребра коленями.  
Несмотря на то, что это Чак, чуть не скуля, сжимался на его члене, скакал, как безумный, Герку все чаще казалось, что именно сын его уже не раз поимел и поимеет в дальнейшем. Об этом особенно хорошо ему говорила торжествующая улыбка Чака, когда тот откидывался, кончив, на его согнутые в коленях ноги.  
В любом случае, даже если еще не поздно было что-то изменить, он не собирался. Другой семьи у него не было.


End file.
